The Sirens
by nightfurytoothless017
Summary: This is a tale of four women whose paths get tangled with the mysterious Savitar, Urian, Nick and Remi. With terrible pasts and powers out of this realm, the women struggle to keep up with the lives of the Were-Hunters, Dark-Hunters, Gods, Demons... and everything that goes on after the sun sets.


_So, this is my first story. I really hope you like it. _

_I don't own the original characters or the series. :D _

**_The Sirens_**

She didn't hear anything. Didn't see anything. All she had was a numb feeling caused by the remains of alcohol from last night. A sour taste and a black hole in her soul. Empty. She was just such.

Before she could finish her thoughts, all her sharpened senses crashed into her causing her to jump in panic, looking for her knife…

_Motherfucker…_

"I don't know." She said while she slowly began seep in her mind as she made herself aware. "I'm new to all this."

"Fuck you." Shadow's lips curved in a mocking smirk while she took a glance at the new mess she had to settle. There by her bed stood a ghost. Yes, another one. A beautiful young blonde woman who seemed to be lost. A lost soul to be precise. Yeah, like Shadow didn't have enough of those already. "I swear, if I had a dollar every time I saw one of you guys creeping in my bedroom, I would be a gazillionare right now." But she didn't… besides the fact that she saw approximately twenty thousand dead people a day, she didn't have that kind of money. If she did she would be in Dubai right now.

"I just… I just… don't know how to do this… I'm… I'm new…" The dead person beside her bed post stuttered. "I was told to seek you out…-"

"No, no, no…" Shadow rudely interrupted. "Who the fuck told you that?" She abruptly got off the bed and started to pace nervously, ripping a pillow in the process. "I'm not arguing with a ghost. Either you give me a good enough reason to not force you out of my mind and banish you into The Abyss or you get the hell out of my way."

You could clearly see the horrified look on the young girl face when Abyss was spoken. "No, please just don't… give me a second." She pleaded.

"One. Speak or be gone." Shadow's tone changed from neutral to nervous and then to something that sounded more like a growl than a human voice. Her demonic heritage was shown just then.

"In exchange for your help I will be willing to give you news about The Forsaken."

As soon as that word slipped out of her mouth it caught Shadow like a fly on sticky paper. "I'm listening."

The girl paused and smiled crookedly. If Shadow didn't know any better she would have sworn that was a face of a innocent lost soul, but experience and death were her companions over the years she spent with herself and in that moment she saw a tiny glimpse of evil. A look of a bloody mess of a once human being.

"I knew that would catch your attention." She smirked. "I guess you'll be needing your gear." She slowly materialized next to the giant glass box that contained Shadow's armor and weapons.

Shadow rolled her eyes. Typical. Always the same thing with these corpses. They are dead but they want someone dead also. If you hate the person what's the point to turn them into a corpse also? You are going to see him. To end an argument in afterlife? Oh the logic. "Who do I need to kill?"

The corpse paced next to her and gave her a picture of a young man in a leather jacket with longish dark brown hair and sunglasses. Shadow lifted an eyebrow. "He's an ordinary guy. Looks a little over egoistic but nothing odd. He's your cheating ex boyfriend?" It was her time to mock.

She seemed to disregard this remark. "I gave this to you because you are the only one who can kill him. You are the only one strong enough."

She smiled one last time and started to walk away from her room. "I'll be back later. Have fun."

Shadow frowned and looked at the photograph just as she threw herself at the bed again. "What's his name by the way?"

Just before vanishing she smiled demonically and said: "Nick Gautier."

Well, this is going to be a bitch.

_I'm not so happy about this first chapter but I couldn't explain everything just yet. Please R&R and if you think something is amiss please tell me. Positive criticism always welcome. :3_

_-love NF _


End file.
